Run Away Troubles
by Katherine09
Summary: About a teenage girl named Esho with alot of problems on her back. She senses strange auras that hover over her,and one day a shinigami decides to visit her. Will this shinigami be on her side? will she be on L's side or Kiras? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Run Away Troubles Part One Esho's Personal Journal (EPJ)_  
_Date: October 31st, 2002_

_First of all,let me tell you where it all begins. My story,my present,past and my future. And how does it end?_  
_How does it begin? When one loses one sense,all senses act together. And so far,I've been quite..paranoid. I keep feeling these dark auras around me,watching over me. No,it's not a parental watch. It's something..powerful._  
_But for some reason I just can't place my finger on it._

_Anyways,I'd like to wish you all a happy Halloween. I have a feeling it'll be quite great as last years,and I hope I'll be able to have pizza tonight. Why? Cause I'm not a fan of sweets..well..not all that much._

_See you soon,_  
_Esho. _

* * *

_Esho groaned as she heard the sound of her alarm clock buzz loudly in her ear,quickly slamming her hand on the "continue to snooze"_  
_button. Esho woke up,stretching her arms as a few cracks were heard. She looked out her window seeing it was still dark,getting up she walked over to her closet trembling over clothes and shoes that were scattered on her floor. Opening up her closet,Esho grabbing her "Breaking Benjamin"_  
_T-shirt and ripped up jeans. Changing into them,she walked over to her desk,Eying the two hair dye bottles. She sighed grabbing the one on the left._

_BIG MISTAKE._

_An hour later,Esho walked out of the bathroom with her towel in her hair ruffling it about. Dropping the towel,she glanced at herself in the mirror..and screamed._  
_ "What is it Esho,what's wrong!" Her father had rushed in,flashing on the light. "Oh my..-" He was cut off by his wife. "What the.." The wife said in shock._  
_Not being able to hold it in,they laughed hard clutching their stomach's. _

_Esho whined slightly running in the bathroom,her hair had turned green! And what made it worse..her hair had a little bit of her natural red hair color left._

_"Hey,Esho! You'll make a great Christmas tree! You shouldn't be ashamed!"  
_

* * *

Hiding in embarrassment,I clutched my hat tightly on my head making sure it wouldn't fall off. Oh God,the embarrassment..hopefully they'll accept me wearing my hat.  
Continuing to walk,I felt myself froze slightly. I flinched as I froze outside of the school,I gripped tightly onto my head not being able to get rid of the repeated banging sound.  
I turned my head over my shoulder slightly to see something floating beside a man. Was it..a ghost? No wait! There are no such things as ghosts!  
Shaking my head,I rushed inside the school slamming the door behind me.

I sighed as I gulped walking down the hallway,holding tightly onto my backpack. I felt paranoid again as I felt that same aura creeping onto me.

Not being able to stand it,I turned around. But..I saw no-one. Strange..

I walked into my class,making damn sure I had my hat on tightly. If anyone asks why I still have it on,I'll just say I shaved my head. God,why didn't

I do that before I left? Ugh,humiliation please..just end this tragic part of my life! God,I can't take the humiliation anymore!

Sighing,I sat down near the window on the farthest right hoping I'm not noticed. Placing my back-pack down at my side.

I turned to the window,glancing at the scenery. In my head,I can feel something that was about to happen..yet I can't place my finger on it.

Familiar,yet a stranger. I don't get it.

"!" I snapped my head towards her instinctively. "Yes,ma'am?" The teacher glared at my slightly. "No hats in class!" Right now,I just imagined a huge airplane crashing in and killing her with those swirly thingies in the front.

I gulped before continuing,"B-but..can't I wear it just this time?"

This had to be my worst day..EVER.

The teacher had an evil hiss waiting to be heard,"If you do not..take off that hat I will send you to detention."

"All for a hat!" I argued.

"!.." The teacher crossed her arms over her chest.

I gulped,and I slowly reached to my head removing the hat. As everyone's mouth's opened up in 'o'. And that's when the humiliation had started.

Everyone had laughed so hard,some covering their mouth,some clutching their stomach's.

And worse,the teacher was even joining them. Not being able to take it anymore,I immediately placed my hat on my head,clutching it tightly along with my backpack,and I rushed out as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Run Away Troubles Part Two

Esho's Point of View

I finally stopped at the hallway,gasping. Trying to return the normal flow of my breath. I sighed as I grabbed my hat and put it back on my head. I swear,I wish she'd just be murdered already! Speaking of murder..  
Wasn't Kira one of those murderers?..I raised a brow at my thoughts.

I need some information on this 'Kira' person. But I can't use the school computers,that would only trace here. I can't have that kinda trouble. Plus,I can't afford everyone dissing on me. I already get that from my parents.

Sighing,I looked over to a group of gossip girls. **(A/N: No not like the show!)** I gathered my courage and walked over to them.  
"Excuse me..?" I asked politely,as they turned around blinking with a dull look on their face. "Can we help you?" She asked rather rudely.

Right then,I felt like strangling her by her rudeness. "Um,could you tell me about Kira?"

The girls eyes lit up slightly. "Kira is the one who's been killing the criminals by secretly giving them heart-attacks. Kira could even be among us."  
"Kira could be among us!" Said one of the girls.

I blinked a few times,"I see.."

"Are you a fan of Kira?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Um,no not really I was just asking." The girl smiled,"If you wanna support Kira just go to his website." The girl handed me a small white card.  
"That's the website address,oh and I'm Jen." Jen smiled.

"I'm Sharon!" She squeaked slightly,making me and Jen both cringe in pain.

Jen looked over at Sharon,sighing. "Could you please not squeak?" Sharon whined. "Fine,I'm sorry! Are you happy?"

"No,I'm not happy! I happen to be in pain thank you very much!"  
"Oh yeah,well I'm happy! Must suck to be you!"

I stepped back,watching the two girls argue. And analyzing their looks,Jen had short brown hair that was long to her shoulders.  
She was more of the demanding one out of them. Sharon,who had long blond hair and blue eyes.

Shaking my head,I looked up at the clock seeing it was time to go home. Amazing how quick time flies by.  
I looked down at the card in my hand,and looked up pushing the heavy doors out of the way allowing myself to walk through.

"What is so important about this Kira person?"

I just placed the card in my pocket,focusing on getting home. Also,besides from Kira. I've been feeling this strange aura,and right now..I am.

Does this strange feeling have anything to do with Kira? And Is this all related some-how?

I stopped at the door of my house,eying around to see if anyone was following me.

"Strange.." I said to myself,turning back around facing the brown wooden door. I extended my hand out into my right pocket,pulling out the keys. Raising my hand to the door-slot,I turned the slot until the door was finally open. I smiled as I saw how quiet it was,It was nice to not come home to mayhem.

Walking over to the kitchen,I glanced down at the note placed on the kitchen table. Picking it up gently,I flipped the back and then the front. Analyzing the neat cursive writing.

_"Dear Esho,I'm afraid that no-one will be around this afternoon. There's some left-over pasta in the fridge. And yes,I made it the way you love it._

_Love,Mom and Dad." _

I rolled my eyes as I crumbled the note in my hand before throwing it away into the trash. I walked over to the fridge getting out the left-over pasta mom had left in the note. Placing it in the microwave,for at least 20 seconds. I hate when pasta gets too hot you can't even eat it. Why? Let me explain.

1. You end up forgetting about the pasta in the first place

2. You become so busy,that when you go to eat it,It's cold and hard. Ugh,nothing worse than cold and hard pasta.

Having the plate in my hand,I reached for the cheese in the left side slot and slamming the fridge door gently with a light kick. Heading up stairs,I walked to my room opening the door,having my plate balanced in my arm,along with the cheese on top of the pasta. Closing the door with another light kick,I walked to my desk placing the Pasta and cheese aside,and opening up my laptop.

* * *

The Polices P.O.V

"My daughter,being Kira. Hah! Like she'd be smart enough to go through those challenges.." Satoru laughed at the fact of his daughter being Kira? Really? Esho being Kira? She wouldn't last a chance! "E..er..Don't you think that's a bit mean?.." said Matsuda. Satoru looked over at Matsuda analyzing his features. He was kind,but stupid. And most of those kind people were stupid anyway. "Nah,I mean..sure it may be mean but it's the truth. Which leads to the saying 'The truth sucks.'"

"Yes,I do agree on that. The truth is quite hard to understand. You're daughter does seem to be the smart one,but being Kira..I'm quite skeptical over that." All the police officers looked at the man,who was sitting down in an awkward position. His hair somewhat a rat's nest,his eyes having huge bags,his skin pale white that made you think vampire,and a ton of sweets by his side. And this is the famous detective the police work with.

This is L.

Watching the cameras on screen,Esho hasn't done anything suspicious,well not yet anyway.

* * *

Eshos POV

I continued to browse the information,trying to find information that made Kira so popular. I didn't get it though,they're all dying of heart-attacks,which is why Dad is gone investigating this. Just as I was about to hack into my fathers computer,I heard a strange voice.

"_Don't do it kid." _

I raised a brow slightly,about to turn around but the voice had stopped me just in time.

_"Don't turn around."_

I stayed in my usual position,sliding my pasta over to me as I began to munch on it.

"_L is watching you right now,You have cameras all over in this home. Oh and,I can read you're mind so you can talk to me like this." _

_"You now decide to tell me this? Just who the hell are you?" I demanded._

_"I'm..a shinigami. The one that's been following you around all day." _

_I scoffed. "Yeah,right. What does a shinigami want with me?" _

_"Er..kinda hard to explain,kid." _

_I then scarfed down the pasta,making sure I didn't choke myself._

_"Anyway,kid. You know who L is?"  
_

_"Um..The one with the huge black L?"_

_"Yeah,him." _

_"He's the one that's watching me? How come?"_

_"L thinks that one of the police's child can be Kira. Which is why you have cameras here." _

_"I see.." _

_"Well technically you can't. Well,not yet that is." _

_"What's you're name?"_

_"You can call me Ryuk." _

_"Okay,Ryuk. Why are you helping me?" _

_"Kid,let me ask you something. You ever think you're not one of those teenagers?"_

_" 'One of those teenagers'?' _

_"Yeah,you're not one of them." _

_"Mind explaining..?"_

_"This is gonna take a long time. And secondly,I'd get off the computer and read a book. L might be suspicious if you just suddenly stopped typing." _

I got off from the chair,taking my pasta with me. It's a really big bowl,I moved over to the bed placing the pasta at the night-stand. Going through my drawers,I pulled out a book called "Beastly" by Alex Flinn.

And began to read where I left off. _"Okay,I'm reading,now will you tell me?" _

_"Alright Kid,I hate to break it to you but..you ain't human." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"No No No I didn't mean it as an insult-" _

_"Insult!"_

_"Just listen!" _

_"YOU DAMN BASTARD-"_

_"EVER WONDER ABOUT THOSE STRANGE AURAS YOU'RE FEELING!"_

I quieted myself down as I turned to the next page.

_"Go on.." _

_"The reason you feel that way is because well..You're a shinigami."_

_"I'm a what!"_

_"Well,Shinigami's daughter that is. You were supposed to be born and raised in the Death Realm,but..some things..happened and you're father couldn't keep you. He wanted you to survive,so he disguised you as a human and put you here in the Human realm."_

_"So..I was sent here because my father wanted to save me?"_

_"Yes,that's correct."_

_"But..my human father-"_

_"You're parents here aren't all that good as I expected them to be. So I am therefore,sorry." _

_"Wait,you're sorry and..what did you mean 'some things'?" _

_"Well,It's law that us Shinigami cannot die to save someones life. We Shinigami,are only made to take life. Not create life. So,If I-You're father..didn't put you here then all of us would have died."_

_"What's so bad about that? I mean..you're already dead." _

_"Yes but..dying again is the most painful thing a shinigami can go through. Plus,you're powers getting taken away from you is the worst of all. So,you're father had to place his powers into you."_

_"...N-no..This can't be..This has to be a mistake. I'm a mistake!"_

_"Kid,no you're not there's more to the story." _

_"More..?"_

_"Well-"_

_"Wait..who is my father?"_

_"Well,Esho..or should I say Echo You're real name..I'm you're father."_

_"...You have GOT to be kidding me."_

_"No I really-"_

_"YOU RIPPED THIS OFF OF STAR WARS!" _

_"...Now why the HELL would I even know about..'Star Wars'?" _

_"You're a death god,you're supposed to know everything."_

_"No,I'm supposed to know how the world works,not some stupid cartoon."_

_"Yeah,whatever."_

_"Nice to see you too." _


	3. Chapter 3

Run Away Troubles Part 3

Police's POV

L placed his thumb to his lips,gently nibbling on it. Matsuda turned to the camera's eying them,"Well..what do you think Ryuuzaki? Is she Kira?" L had then grabbed a plate of cake,bringing it close to him before answering. "No,I don't think so. But I'm still skeptical about her though. But as for Light Yagami,I'm quite sure he is Kira. So,technically I believe that just maybe Esho might be his guard." Matsuda blinked. "S-so you're saying is that she might be guarding Kira?" L nodded. "I didn't say she is,I said maybe." "H-how could you say such a thing!" Matsuda shouted.

Satoru sighed as he looked at Matsuda. ",It's alright. Just maybe she might be Kira's guard."

"Where is the Chief? I think we might have a lead." Aizawa looked towards L. "He's in the other room,I'll go get him."

L inclined his head,and looked toward the screen. Esho was still reading,but why the sudden change of habits? What is she hiding? Was L's thoughts.

The chief had then walked out before Aizawa could even get him,"Do we have a lead?"

"Yes,I may think that Esho Akihiro,may be guarding you're son ."

The chief sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead,rubbing it slightly. "I see..and what is Light doing?"

"He's studying quite a lot,,you must be a great father" said L.

The chief gave a weary smile to L. "Thank you." The chief looked towards the cameras seeing Esho.

Eshos POV

Esho sighed as she closed her book,placing it on the nightstand next to her. She had then stretched slightly. "Jeez,I'm kinda lazy to do homework today." She said while yawning.

"You know if you wanna move out of your parents place,you're gonna have to do it."

"What are you my father?"

"...Were you even listening when I told you that information?"

"...Maybe..."

"..Echo..." Ryuk said with a growl.

"OH come on! You expect me to just say 'Wow,okay so I'm a shinigami now,you're my father and I'm completely cool with this!'"

"That was bad sarcasm.."

"Not the point. Now what do I do?"

"Can't you think for yourself?"

"Well lets see..from what you told me..How smart is this L?"

"I would say 'Evil genius' but he's apart of the Task Force."

"Wow,smart as an evil genius?"

"Plus,he's always one step ahead."

"Hm..what if I joined the Task Force?"

"Well,do you support L?"

"Eh,which reminds me. What would happen if I was apart of the task force?"

"Well,you'd be helping L catch Kira."

"And if I chose Kira's side..that's it!"

"What's it?"

"If I join the Task Force,I could secretly give information to Kira!"

"First of all,do you even KNOW who Kira is?"

"Absolutely no idea!"

"...You're so hopeless."

"..."

"Well say something!" Esho demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm bored."

"You think I'm not?"

"Oh screw you."

"Well you kinda missed the opportunity.."

"...Go to hell?"

"Hahaha..You got nothing on me kid."

"Damn it."

"Already-"

"Oh shut up!"

Ryuk chuckled slightly.

Esho got up and looked to see the time,so far it was only 5:20 pm. Esho grabbed her backpack and headed outside her room. Walking down the stairs,so far her mom still wasn't home. "Strange..It's been an hour and she's still not home yet."

"You gonna look for her?"

"Yeah."

"After being so cold you're gonna find her?"

"Well yeah she's family."

"While we're out can we get some apples?"

"Apples..?"

"Yeah,If I don't have them I get withdrawal symptoms."

"Oh yeah? What kinda symptoms?"

"My body begins to twist,and I even begin to do handstands!"

"That's not something I wanna see."

"I know."

"So let's go!"

Esho looked around and patted herself making sure she had everything on her.

"Oh and one more little thing.."

"Yeah?"

"L has cameras in here too."

"What! You NOW decide to tell me this?"

"Hehe..sorry."

"Great.."

"Well,there's gonna be some entertainment in this."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean,that L is pretty skeptical about you now."

"Oh really?"

"You wanna support L?"

"Hm..maybe."

"Oh and one more thing, I'd keep acting normal if I were you. If you keep stopping,L might be close to suspecting you may be Kira."

"Me? Kira? Ehh..I wouldn't go killing people."

Esho pulled her keys out from her pocket and headed towards the door,opening it up as she then headed outside closing the door gently behind her.

Police's POV

"There's something I don't understand about you're daughter,. Is how she keeps stopping and going."

Satoru chuckled. "She's a forgetful person. She often does that."

"Or maybe it's something she wants you to think." Said L.

"Are you suspecting that she may be Kira?" The chief exclaimed.

"Maybe..I may bring her in a couple of days." L said pondering. "As for you're son..I'd like you're son to meet 's daughter."

"!" Matsuda looked towards L. "B-but why?" Matsuda argued.

"I would like to see their expressions on their faces,this will prove if they've met each other before. Watari,could you please check the records of Esho Akihiro and Light Yagami?" Watari nodded. (A/N: He was around..I just didn't know how to put him in. Sorry..) Watari walked over to a folder,and pulled out the two papers from within the folder analyzing them.

Esho Akihiro

Age: 18

Sex: Female

School: Blackwood Middle

Watari placed the paper down on the right side of him,as he then had brought up Light Yagami's paper.

Light Yagami

Age: 18

Sex: Male

School: Daikoku Private Academy

Watari had then placed the paper right next to Esho's.

"They go to both different schools." Watari said as he looked at L.

L placed his thumb on his lips,while his eyes were looking up at the ceiling.

Could they be meeting secretly..? Where is she going?

"Get the police to follow after her.."

The chief nodded as he looked towards Matsuda,Aizawa,Ukita,and the others. (A/N: Sorry I forgot the rest of the task force's names!)

"Follow after her."

"Sir!" They said before they rushed out placing their guns in their holsters.

Esho's POV

Esho sighed slightly,"I'm glad I still have my hat on.." She said covering her head slightly.

"Do I wanna know what happened?"

"...No."

"Oh come on!" Ryuk begged.

"I said no!"

"B-but.."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Ignoring Ryuk's bickering,

Esho continued to walk to town,as she sighed to herself. "Act normal,act normal."

Ryuk chuckled. "You know if I were you kid,I'd use those feelings instinctively."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that..you remember those auras you feel?"

"Yeah.."

"Well,I'd keep my guard up. There really could be someone following you. Not just me."

"Hm..that's a good point."

Ryuk chuckled again as he turned around to see two cops following behind her.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just excited to get some apples!" Ryuk exclaimed.

"...Oh..kay then." Esho said not fully convinced.

Esho finally made it into town. Sighing slightly,she began to make her way through the streets of town.

"Ryuk..if I'm a shinigami..then,does that mean I can be possessed by Shinigami?"

"Haha,kid. Shinigami's are gods of death. What you're talking about is demons."

"Demons?"

"The demons are created by one person's dark aura. Such as hate,jealousy,anger."

"I see.."

"Why the sudden question?"

"Just curious."

"Riight.." said Ryuk.

Esho continued to walk but then suddenly stopped,turning her head over her shoulder she saw two policemen walking after her. Or are they?

Deciding to test it out,she had then ran slightly as Aizawa growled in anger. "Damn it,she's getting away!" He said as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Chief! She made it into the left alley!"

"I'm on my way!"

And with that,Aizawa hastily put away his walkie-talkie and continued to charge after Esho. 


	4. Chapter 4

Run Away Troubles part four

I continued to run as far as my legs would let me. But something immediately stopped me,everything went dark.  
I felt something cold pressed against my face,I tried to talk but..right then. Something had knocked me out.

_"Kid,can you wake up?"_

No response.

_"Kid..kid wake up!"_

_"Am I dead?"_

_"You're not dead if you can still hear my voice."_

_"Oh,darn."_

_"Kid,open you're eyes."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"You been asleep for a while now."_

Esho slowly opened her eyes looking around her,Eshos wrists were tied by a large pair of handcuffs. Her eyes slowly followed the room,  
she was in a room that was dark. She was sitting in a chair,did I mention her wrists were tied behind her in a very un-comfortable manor?  
She groggily looked up to see a small red light in the far right corner.

_"I'm guessing Esho-chan is awake?"_ said a some sort of..computer voice?

Esho let out a yawn. "Yeah,I am now.." She said blinking a couple of times. "Where am I? And why am I here?"

_"I believe I should be asking the questions,not you."_

"Shove it up you're ass."

_"Excuse me?"_

Esho smiled innocently. "You're excused."

L looked at Satoru. "You're daughter is quite...irritating." Satoru nodded. "Yeah,she gets it from her mother." Matsuda looked at the two and thought. "Just what kind of environment does she live in?"

L pressed the button on the microphone,_"You know that wasn't very lady like."_

Esho's smile turned into a smirk. "Aw,what's wrong? Did I hurt you're feelings?" She said mocking a four-year-old's voice.

_"You're not funny."_

"You're not funny either but you don't see me complaining."

_"Technically I do."_

"Whatever."

_"Now that I have won,will you please shut up?"_

"Anything to get myself outta this un-comfortable position."

_"Very well,do you know someone by the name of 'Light Yagami'?"_

"Light Yagami?"

_"Yes."_

"No,I don't know him."

_"Yes you would say that."_

Esho made a 'What the fuck?' look. "..I think you want me to know him so that way you get what you want and be over with whatever it is you're doing."

_"What I am 'doing' is interrogating you."_

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it."

_"That's because you keep criticizing."_

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME A REAL GUY ON THE SPEAKERS? THANKS!" Esho shouted.

Aizawa looked towards L. "Could you..Please," He said with venom in his voice. "Just start interrogating?"

"I would appreciate it if everyone was as patient as I'm being."

L's eyes suddenly popped up in thought,and then pressed the button on the microphone. "What assumes you that I'm a guy?"

"Because most men go through so much trouble for nothing?"

"That wasn't a very good answer."

"You men are so helpless.."

Before L could respond,Satoru shoved L outta the way placing his finger on the button. _"HEY! I AM NOT HELPESS!"_

"Woah,holy shit!" Esho exclaimed with eyes wide open. "Wait..why do I know that tone?"

And before Satoru could retreat,L swiftly shoved him out of the way and now placing his hand on the button. _"Please excuse me,_  
_that was just one of my idiot employees."_

"...Idiot employee's huh..?"

_"Yes,is that a proble-"_

_"ARE YOU KIRA!_" Said Satoru shouting in the microphone.

"NO I'M NOT KIRA! IS THAT THE WHOLE REASON YOU BROUGHT ME HERE?"

And then suddenly,

L took a deep breath trying to stay calm,trying to keep himself from kicking Satoru slightly in the face. (A/N: Deep breaths are dramatic in Death Note :D!)  
L glared at Satoru slightly. "Will you please let me do my job?" Satoru glared back. "I will if you let me do mine."

Matsuda gulped,and looked towards Aizawa. "Should we try to stop them?"  
"Nah-..be my guest." Aizawa smiled as he gestured his hand toward L and Satoru.

Matsuda nodded sternly,as he walked over to L and Satoru bravely about to end their..fight?  
"That'll teach Matsuda for not adding a cup of sugar to my coffee.." Aizawa said smirking to himself.

Mastuda placed his arm in-front of Satoru and L. "Okay guys,that's enough! This is about Kira,so put your differences aside and start working together!"  
"Very well." L said turning back to the microphone. "Yeah,whatever he said." Satoru said as he sat down in his chair,crossing his arms over his chest like a four year old.

The chief walked in having a cup of coffee in his left hand,(A/N: Haha Deja-vu)seeing some things were ruined and the black tinted screen..gone. "Did..I miss something?"

"No." Everyone said nonchalantly.

"Oh,because isn't that screen supposed to be black?"

Oh **shit**.

L gulped as he placed his hand on the microphone looking towards Esho. "Esho-chan..did you see everything that just happened?"  
Esho smirked as she nodded. "Yep,hey Dad."

"Hey." Satoru said casually.

L glared at Satoru. "You knew?"

"My perfect plan for revenge. MWA HAH HAH!"

Matsuda gulped again,as his eyes were wide. "Is it just me..or..does that laugh actually scare me?"  
"N-no Matsuda,that scared me too." Aizawa said,in Matsuda's same exact position.

Esho raised her brows and curled her lip,trying hard not to laugh at the previous events.  
L placed his hand on his forehead rubbing it slightly. The chief looked towards Matsuda,wanting an answer.  
"Satoru and Ryuuzaki were fighting,and during that Satoru pressed the wrong button causing the tint screen to go away."

The chief drank a sip of his coffee. "I see.." What did the chief see?..

L sighed slightly. Placing his thumb to his mouth,trying to think. "Well technically,she's already seen my face. Well our faces,to be exact-"

"Thanks for being considerate." Satoru said sarcastically.

"We have no choice but to keep her under surveillance to prove she's not Kira."

"How heroic you are,Mr.L." Esho butted in sarcastically.

L,beginning to get annoyed with the constant interruption. He sighed under his breath,"Watari?" He called.

"Yes?" Watari said with a small smile as he walked in. "Please assist Esho,a room. Tomorrow I shall chat with her."

Watari nodded as he then began to walk away from the room,carrying the items needed.

_"Heh-heh-heh,congrats kid you're gonna be apart of the Task force."_

_"Oh goody." _

_"Oh and,I should probably add one thing.."_

_"Yeah,what's it?"_

_"You do know that I assigned for all of this to happen?"_

_"Wait..how did you do that?"_

_"I used my death note."_

_"...A notebook of death?"_

_"Death note for short,pun intended."_

_"I assigned for this to happen,but in order for this to happen..I had to take one persons life."_

_"...And whose life was that?"_

_"..You're..human fathers."_

_"WH-WHAT! HOW COULD YOU!"_

_"It was for entertain-"_

_"That doesn't give you an excuse to kill people!"_

_"Fine,_**Mom.**_"_

Ignoring the urge to roll my eyes,Watari had come in.

Chapter 5 coming soon my pretties! ;D!


	5. Chapter 5

Run Away Troubles Part 5

The next day...

Esho was escorted to her room by Watari,smiling at him she nodded. "Thank you." Watari nodded and walked out,leaving her bags unattended.

She sat on her bed and yawned,falling on her bed. "I'm a suspect for being Kira.." Esho mumbled. "I said you could be Kira,fooling us." Startled by the sudden voice,she instinctively sat up. "Oh!" She said in relief. "Phew.." Ryuuzaki nicknamed 'The panda bear' tilted his head. "My apologies for startling you." He said walking in sitting in front of me. Esho moved backwards,trying to get away from those dark eyes. "Uh..no problem."

"Something the matter? You seem stressed." He said not taking his eyes off Esho. Esho felt like choking L right there. But unfortunately,if he did that would give evidence to everyone that she might be Kira. Which she isn't! Esho glared at L,"I don't like being here."

"Miss Esho,as soon as we find information that you are or aren't Kira,you'll be free to leave."

"heh heh,you're in a load for trouble Missy."

"Oh shut up!" Esho said growling inwardly at Ryuk.

L continued to glance at Esho,making her look down feeling un-comfortable. "So,I'll be going to extreme measures." Esho tilted her head slightly as L pulled out hand-cuffs. Esho's eyes widened. "Hand-cuffs?" L inclined his head. "Please understand that you are a suspect,nothing else." He then slapped them on Esho's wrist and then slapped one on his wrist.

Esho sighed slightly with a dull look on her face. L had then gotten up,but unfortunately Esho wasn't following behind. L turned around,glaring at her. "If you do not cooperate,re-quoting,"I will go to extreme measures."

Esho glared slightly. "Arrogant smart-ass." L nodded. "If that is what you wish."

Esho's eyes lit up as she thought he was going to take off the hand-cuffs.

Boy was she wrong..

He tossed her over his shoulder,as if she was luggage. "He's stronger than he looks.." Esho thought. Shaking her head,she bawled her fists onto his back screaming. "Put me down!" He glanced his head over his shoulder,appearing un-flinched by the entire situation. "You know,those are poor choice of words." Esho growled slightly,"Put me down.." she said warningly. L,unaffected by all of this continued to walk to the main room.  
"Gently!" Esho quickly added.

He set her down the way she wanted him too,walking over to his computer continuing to type. "Satoru." Satoru rushed in looking at Ryuuzaki. "Yeah?"

"Please get Miss Esho some files to start. Since she's here,she may as well be helping."

"I'm right here.." Esho mumbled slightly glaring at him 'I-so-wish-Kira-would-kill-you-right now-' look.

Satoru nodded,as he flinged the files at Esho,Esho hastily caught them looking through them.

"There's an announcement to be made..at Sakura Tv tomorrow?"

"Yes,indeed. I want Kira to know that I've sent American FBI agents."

Before Esho could talk,L interrupted her.

"You see,this is based on how the criminal would re-act. So technically,saying 'one million'-" He cut off debating. "FBI agents came,that would chase the criminal into doing a rash action."

Esho blinked,giving him a look to carry on.

"That is all I have to say." L turned towards Esho,"May I have that file now?"

Esho handed it to him,as L took it delicately going through it.

L re-read everything,as he continued to type into his computer.

Esho heard Ryuk's laughter behind her,forcing her to instinctively look over her shoulder. And that is when she faced the desk,and fell asleep.

Ryuk appeared before her,His dark blue skin,his red eyes and his wrinkled face nearly looking like a pug. His dark wings sprouting from behind him,"Kid. You wanna know the difference between a shinigami and a human?"

Esho nodded slowly.

"Like humans," Ryuk began. "Shinigami can also die, by extending the life of a human they care about: the purpose of a Shinigami is to end life, not give it,and saving a human is contrary to our nature. Shinigami who die in this manner are reduced to dust, and their remaining lifespan is given to the human they saved. Their Death Note is left behind."

"Wow..that is interesting."

"Second. When we write into the death note,our life spans increase. But when a human writes into the death note,their life-spans do not increase."

"So..how exactly do you kill them?"

"Have you ever wondered why my eyes are so red?"

Esho nodded once.

"Our eyes allow us to see the names and remaining lifespans of humans by seeing the faces of their victims. For the Death Note to work, Us Shinigami must be thinking of the person's face as they write it in it."

"Now,there is something related to this matter. A human could get the eyes of a shinigami."

"How?" Esho said as her eyes lit up.

"For example,let's say a man who would have lived to sixty,but is killed at forty. Sixty minus forty would equal twenty. So we get twenty of their remaining life-span..So,kid. You wanna do the deal?"

"Wait..if I'm already a shinigami..don't I already have the eyes?"

"You do,but..you just don't know how to use them."

"Do I need them?" Esho tilted her head.

"Nah,not really kid. Well,not yet..but I do know someone who desperately needs them."

"Who?" Esho asked.

"Hah Hah,nice try kid. I may be a big mouth but I won't go that far."

"Aw!"

"Don't worry kid. You'll learn just in time."

~Prologue~ "Isn't this amazing Ryuk?" The man chuckled as he tossed a red apple in his hand,repetitively. Ryuk chuckled at those words,"Indeed it is amazing. And somewhat interesting."  
"I'm only one step closer to making the world a better place." Ryuk looked at the man. "Is this really all about making the world a better place?" He chuckled. "Why do you care?"  
"I don't." "Then I won't answer." The man stopped as he looked up to the sky. "Say Ryuk,about this Esho person..what's she like?"  
"To me she's fun to be around with. Despise how sarcastic she can be,she's a nice friend." "I see..well then. I guess my plan is working,Esho will be of great use to me." He said turning towards him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Run Away Troubles Part 6

As hours had passed of Ryuuzaki's typing,Esho sat there bored. Tapping her knees she looked at Ryuuzaki.  
"Hey Ryuuzaki?" "Yes?" He replied not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"Are there any books I can read?"

"There are files you can start reading,It may give us a lead. The faster we find Kira,the faster you can leave." He said handing Esho a file of papers.  
Esho read through the papers. "Naomi Misora went missing?" "Yes,and it is quite a shame. She was one of my best agents." He said adding a thumb to his ugly lips. Well in her case,he was a 'big bowl of ugly.'

Esho raised a brow. "That's strange..was she with Light Yagami at the time?" "No,why?" He looked towards her with his eyes widened,and his thumb being removed from his lips.

"Did Naomi Misora know anyone before this happened? What are her ties to the people?" "She was getting married to Raye Penber,if that helps."

Esho raised a brow. "That does help actually,do you have the tapes?"  
He nodded,as he got up from his chair going to a further distance,having no choice she had to follow him. "Woah!" She said bumping into him,but with a sudden reflex he turned around catching Esho by the waist and having the box of tapes in one hand.  
Esho looked shocked,she felt a shudder go down her spine sending chills to her nerves.

Esho blinked wide-eyed as she pulled away quickly clearing her throat. "Th-thanks." "My apologies if it made you un-comfortable." He said as he pulled away from their position,and taking the box in two hands walking over to their previous station. He sat down,bringing his knees to his chest as Esho sat beside him taking out the tapes L instructed her too.

Placing the tapes in the VCR. Esho blinked as she stared at the television. "Strange.." was all she said. "What do you think of this?" L asked her.

"Well if you look at it,he looks like he's reaching out to something. Do you have any cameras inside the train?" "I'm afraid we don't."

"Damn." Esho inwardly cursed.  
"But,after three days of meeting Light Yagami he died."

She raised a brow. "Strange.." "Is that you're motto?"  
"No not really.." Esho replied casually.

"So this makes you suspicious of Light Yagami?" Esho asked turning towards him,as Ryuuzaki gave a nod. "Indeed." "Did the cameras help at all?" L tilted his head. "Cameras?"

_Don't give it away kid,think quick! Ryuk reminded her._

"Well I figured because back then when I was in the cell you said that since I saw you're face I have no choice but to stay here. And plus,I got interrogated on the day Raye Penber died." "I see.." He said placing his thumb to his mouth. "I've arranged a meeting for you and me to meet with Light Yagami. I'd like for you to assist with me." Did he just use the word 'me' twice in one sentence?  
"Alright,I'll come." Esho said nodding.

"Good." Ryuuzaki said turning to the computer. "Oh and one more thing.."

"Yes?" He said glancing at her. "I kinda need to shower.." Esho said ongoing.

There was a strange awkward feeling between them. "I see.." He said as his cheeks went a little red.

"I need to take a shower,and plus that we're handcuffed. You have no choice but to come with me!" Esho said storming off to the bathroom. "B-but Esho-Chan!" L stammered. Esho walked to her room getting her things. A red long robe,a brush lotion,a razor,shampoo and conditioner,body wash,and those scrubbers. (A/N: They look really fluffy)

Esho walked to the bathroom,walking in as Ryuuzaki closed the door behind her as he sat down in his usual position,with his knees held tightly to his chest. "I can't reach the shower!" Esho shouted.

Ryuuzaki's cheeks went from a light to a loud blushing pink color. He hesitantly knocked on the door. "I'm dressed!" Esho shouted as L slowly opened the door.

"I got a plan. Okay you need to turn around and sit in your usual spot." He nodded doing exactly as she said,facing the door slightly.  
"And no peeking! If I catch you peeking you're in for a serious arse whooping."

He nodded hesitantly,before he sat there patiently. Following what she said. As half an hour had passed,Esho walked out of the shower dripping wet as she wrapped her long red silk kimono around her,wrapping the bow tightly.

"Okay,you can look."

"Is it alright that I don't?" L asked politely.

"Aw,you're such a gentleman thank you so much." She smiled.  
Did he hear that right?..She's thanking him? Esho isn't sending an insult towards him? This is quite the shock to him. Hm,maybe she does have a heart. And tomorrow,will that heart be strong enough to finish this case?


	7. Chapter 7

Run Away Troubles part 7

Esho woke up with a startle,rubbing her forehead slightly as she looked to the right seeing L's back turned to her.  
While he was working on the case,he looked over his shoulder. "I see you're awake. Good morning,Esho-Chan."  
Esho nodded as her shoulder muscles tensing as she looked down. "Is something bothering you?" L asked.

"Just a bad dream." Esho said casually shaking her head. "Would you like to talk about it?" L said turning around, giving her his full divided attention.  
"No thanks." Esho stretched. "I'll get over it,thank you though."

L nodded just as he was about to go back to doing his work,"Ryuuzaki!" Satoru said rushing in,making L instinctively look up.  
"We found some new information on Kira!"

Ryuuzaki nodded and with that,he quickly jumped off the bed landing on his feet gracefully running to the main room,leaving Esho no choice but to follow along. Satoru following behind him,they looked at the screen.

"We found another Kira!" Satoru exclaimed,as the rest of the police force were eying the screen with cups of coffee in their hands.  
The smell of the creamy coffee enlightened her senses,as she looked towards her father Satoru giving him her best puppy dog look. Satoru sighed,"Fine,Esho how do you like your coffee?"  
"Alot of cream and no sugar." Satoru nodded,as he walked away.

Esho looked to the screen. "And also..some sort of messages?" L typed in a few things quickly,as Esho tilted her head trying to see what he was typing before she could ask. The screen showed numerous messages of some type.  
Satoru came back,handing Esho her coffee as he turned to the screen. "A code?"

It showed some sort of..magic symbology? And..an alchemy circle?

Heh heh,I've read about alchemy. Us death gods use it all the time.

Is that so Ryuk?

Mhm,plus you would know if I gave your powers to your full extent but that wouldn't be so entertaining.

How thoughtful of you.

So,you ready to meet Light?

Yeah,but first we gotta get through this. And knowing Ryuuzaki,he'll probably bring what he can't decode to L.

Haha,now you're getting smart.

L looked around. "Watari?" Watari came from the kitchen and looked at L. "Yes?" He asked smiling.

"Could you please print the evidence out before we meet Light?"

Watari nodded.

L inclined his head,and continued to go back to work. As for Esho,Esho was sitting there falling asleep. Even this was boring her,but..what other choice did she have?

Ryuk,what do you think Ls doing?

It wouldn't be very fun if I told you. Ask for yourself.

Esho lifted her head glancing over to L. "Ryuuzaki,what are you doing?"

"I am creating a false card for Light. I want to test him." He said casually placing his thumb to his lips.

"By testing his reaction right?"

"Yes,that is correct."

Esho looked at Ryuuzaki and then at the screen. "May I watch?"

L inclined his head.

Hey wait a minute,L wouldn't just except just like that. He's probably testing me too!

What makes you certain?

Think of it,L would question it. So technically,he's testing to see if I'd tell him if there is a false card. So Alas,he'd know if I was working with Kira or not!

Watari came out from the room,handing L the card,L took the card cautiously and placed the cards in his pocket. He looked toward Esho."Are you ready to leave?" Esho nodded as she grabbed her pockabook handed by her father. "See you Dad." Satoru mumbled. "See you too,hun." The task force looked at him as if he was on planet WTH?

Esho raised a brow and shook her head slightly confused,L began to walk ahead with Esho following behind. Esho was fiddling with her hair,with one finger and tapping her finger to a beat. "May I ask what you find so repeatitive?" "I have a song stuck in my head." Esho said.

"I see.." L replied. As they walked out,the clouds began to gather as light drops of water began to pour onto the earth. Esho froze,"Wow..Is this you're car?"  
L nodded,as he walked to the black limo opening the door for her. Esho walked in before him,and sat at the near seat as L climbed in after.

Esho leaned her head against the window,watching the rain beginning to pour faster. Feeling the engine vibrate against her,was calming to her. The ride was quiet,as the car had stopped. Esho woke up seeing her nap was over,L opened the door as he climbed out letting Esho follow behind. Esho yawned slightly stretching her arms,as L closed the door walking ahead of her forcing her out of her stretching position. "What a nice nap.." Esho said groggily.

L shrugged off her comment as they entered the store,A man no more than six feet turned around. His eyes were a deep brown showing coldness and determination,his hair matching his eye color. He faked a kind smile as he lended out his hand,"Light Yagami. Nice to meet you." Esho hestitantly shook his hand. As she then saw the shinigami Ryuk standing behind him,glancing her eyes to him. "Well,are we ready?"

Light nodded,as him L and Esho all walked themselves to the booth sitting down. Esho sat down beside L,as everyone took their orders. Light ordered coffee,L ordered a ton of sweets,and Esho just ordered a tea. "Light Yagami,please tell me. If you met Kira,what would you do?" "Easy,I'd interrogate how he's been killing the criminals."

"I see,I've asked most people this question and they take a while before they could answer. You're quite something,Light Yagami."  
Light chuckled. "Something as a human."

Ryuuzaki had then pulled out three cards,setting them on the table. "I have three of these cards,they are part of what Kira had sent in. Take as much time as you like to decode." L placed his thumb in his mouth,watching Lights moves.  
Esho took a sip of her tea,glancing at him as well.

Light took the cards in the palm of his hands,analyzing the front and back.

Esho's POV I kept glancing at him,as kind as he may be on the outside. I sense a suspicous aura around him,a dark wave of red surrounding him. I have a bad feeling about him,and the way he talked. It was more of a cocky kind of way. There's something behind this 'I'm-too-perfect' kind of guy. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I'm sure. Light finally placed down the cards,spreading them around. "Okay,It says here 'Did you know shinigami only eat red apples?' but if you flip them around by the SKU,it says 'Know only shinigami eat red apples did'." L finally put down his thumb. "Correct,but I'm afraid to say you were wrong." Lights eyes widened a bit. "How do you mean?" "I mean you didn't suspect that there might be a forth card." L pulled out another card from his pocket laying it on the table. "So if you switch it around like this thee outcome would be,'L did you know shinigami only eat red apples?'

L pulled back to his usual stance. "But,I do think you have potential in helping us find Kira. We can use you're kind of deducting ability." Light smiled. "I don't know how much help I'll be,but I'll do the best I can to provide assistance." I kept quiet as I watched the two talk for hours on end about this. And that dark energy,I suddenly shuddered in my seat as I took a sip of my tea. Light blinked as he turned torwards me,"Are you cold?" I smiled as politely as I could. "No,I'm fine. Thank you though." "We can go outside if you like." Light said smiling at me. For some reason,I felt rage boil in my body. I swallowed my tea again,trying to wash it away. "That's kind of you Light,but I'm fine." L watched me and Light 'friendly-chat'. To be honest I found both him and Light annoying. But for Light,that rage was hard to hold in.

Breaking the chit-chat,L's phone rang as he picked it up in a quick yet graceful way holding his phone in an odd way. "Yes?" There was a short pause before he continued. "I understand,I'll be there." Ryuuzaki hanged up placing his phone back in his pocket.  
"I'm sorry,but I'm afraid we have to leave. We found more information." He said looking towards me.

I inclined my head as I scooted out of the booth,along with L. L and me walked ahead as Light followed behind. The rain unfortunately got heavier,I turned to Light. "The rains gotten heavier. You be careful ok?" I said reassuringly. He inclined his head with a curled smile. "You be careful also." L opened the door,as he walked in first.  
Before entering,I turned to look at Light,his hand was balled in a fist. What's with this guy? Shrugging it off,I slid myself into the car closing the door.

"So,Ryuuzaki what do you think of Light?"

"Hm..I think we should keep a closer eye on him."

Ryuuzaki nodded,as I leaned my head against the window.

"Watari! Look out!" Ryuuzaki's call lifted me out of my thoughts,as I heard Watari slam the breaks. I felt my world around me spinning and spinning until a large crash has collided with the car. The window next to me was smashed,shards of glass throughout the entire car. I felt a slight shudder,my head was probably broken from being smashed into the glass.  
I groggily sat up,groaning in pain. I hissed and grimaced,as how hard my head hurt. It felt like the power of a hundred million demons attacking at me all at once. I inhaled a sharp breath,My vision was blurry as I looked up beginning to see fire start inside of the car. Everyone here needed me,and I wasn't about to ignore it. I weakly crawled over to L,who was unconcious from the crash.  
A cut on his eyebrow and a bruise on his upper lip. I grabbed him by the shirt as hard as I could,already I felt the cold wind hit me again. Shuddering,I dragged him towards me. Kicking the car door open as hard as I could,I got him in a tight grip as I struggled to get him out of the car. Alot of time was being wasted,I really needed a miracle to get me strong again. Making sure L was safe and a distance away from the car. I made an effort to stand on my two legs. But unfortunately fell,"Come on!" I yelled at myself gritting my teeth tightly.

"I..I gotta save Watari!" I lectured myself again. I headed to the car door,yanking it open. The fire was spreading faster than I thought it would. I looked under the car,seeing that the oil was linking and linking closer to the fire,If I don't get Watari,L or myself out of here.

We're screwed.

I grabbed Watari hard by the jacket,as I struggled to pull him out of his carseat,undoing the seat belt. I pushed him towards me,un-expected by how much he weighed it crushed me. Groaning slightly,I felt the blood beginning to go in my vision. Shaking my head,I cried out in pain. That was a bad idea.  
I continued to struggle to get him near to Watari. I gulped as the whole entire fire immediately struck the car. I gave a hoarse cry as I tried pulling both of them away from the fire as hard as I could.

I suddenly felt something water around my eyes,and suddenly it happened. I was crying at the state Watari and Ryuuzaki were in. I patted my pockets seeing if I had a phone,unfortunately I didn't bring it. I looked at L,and patted his pockets for his cellphones. Succeding,I hastily opened the phone and dialed my fathers number.  
"..Dad?" "Esho? What are you doing on Ryuuzaki's phone?"  
"We were just in a car-crash,I need you to send a car." "Sorry Esho,I'm a little busy." I flinched as I heard the dial-tone end. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A FUCKING FATHER?" I screamed at the phone.

I looked up into the sky as it began to thunder and lightning in the sky,I bawled my eyes slowly looking down as I placed a hand on Ryuuzakis chest. I screamed at the top of my lunges,"CAN SOMEONE HELP?" I looked around seeing the road was dead. No-one was coming. And finally,The car had blown up as I covered both L and Watari from being near the flames. I shuddered as I looked up,my vision was beginning to become faint. My head is pounding,close enough to call it a migrane.  
I had to call someone that was willing to help. My hands began to shake,seeing how helpless it was.

And with the little strength I had,I grabbed both Watari and L who were still un-concious. The fog up ahead made it hard for me to see where we were going. As we walked for God knows how long,we finally made it to the police headquarters. I suddenly dropped L and Watari,And I had then collasped on the ground panting slowly,as I saw Soichiro Yagami walk out. He flinched as he rushed toward me,He then put on his phone shouting into it. "Get everyone out here! It's an emergency! Are you ok,Esho?"

And everything had gone black...  
In a world of darkness was where I was.  
Where beauty is dead and dry.  
Slowly in time,beauty will remain.


	8. Chapter 8

Run Away Troubles Part 8

Where..am I? Is this a dream? I feel dead..yet..I can hear the voices again. There coming to me..  
Am I dead? Have I died yet?

"She's suffered a real head injury,She'll need to rest a lot. Try to keep her relaxed and mellow,anything you can do that will calm her."

Soichiro nodded. "Yes,thank you. Ryuuzaki and Watari?" "Ryuuzaki has just a bruise and a cut,he should be fine. As for Watari,a few burn marks. If it weren't for this young lady here,  
they'd be dead. Including herself. That girl's father should be proud."

That literally tore my heart into two. Soichiro nodded with a small smile. "Yes,he should." The doctor nodded,as he picked up his bag placing his equipment in it. "Be sure to give her the medication. And she should be fine in no time.  
But she may suffer from memory loss. So be careful."

Soichiro nodded. "Yes,thank you." He said with a small smile,as the doctor had left.  
I warily fluttered my eyes open,seeing a bright light making me squint. "Wh-where..?" Soichiro walked over to me,his head blocking the harsh light. "You've awaken. That's great news." Mastuda rushed in. "Ryuuzaki and Watari are just waking up!"  
Soichiro blinked as a smile went on his face,he looked down at me. "I'll be right back." He nodded as he rushed off.

"Matsuda!" I called. Matsuda rushed in,looking at me. "Yes?" "Can you please turn off the light..it hurts my eyes." I said squinting again,trying to get away from the harsh light.

"Oh of course!" Matsuda said as he turned off the lights. "Anything else?"  
"No thank you,please just leave the door open for a little light. I don't want it to be like a hundred suns are in here."

Matsuda nodded as he rushed off,leaving the door open.

I inhaled a sharp breath as I slowly lifted myself up from my resting place,okay I can sit up. Can I stand? Testing that theory,I slowly began to get on my two legs.  
I failed miserably.

"Esho!" I heard a mans voice,and footsteps rush over to my side. Looking beside me. It was Ryuuzaki! "Ryuuzaki!" I called.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me up.I nodded as he helped me gain my balance.  
"Thanks.." I said weakly. He looked at me,and his features softened. "I believe I'm the one who should be thanking you,Esho-chan."  
Before I could reply,Watari walked in the room. "Watari!" I exclaimed as my face curled into a warm smile.

"Yes,I do believe Ryuuzaki is telling the truth. If it weren't for you,none of us would be standing here today." I smiled sheepishly. "Th-thanks." Ryuuzaki pulled away a bit,still holding onto my waist. Trying to support myself from falling. Satoru flinched as he rushed in and hugged her,shoving Ryuuzaki away.  
"Esho! I'm so sorry I wasn't there-" Before he could finish. I shoved him hard into the wall. "IF YOU'RE SO SORRY THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME WHEN I NEEDED YOU!"  
"Esho I'm sorry I-" I attacked at him again,but Ryuuzaki stopped me. "Esho.." He said comfortingly,as I fought against his hold. "WHERE WERE YOU!" I screamed. "WHERE IS THE MAN THAT I ONCE CALLED FATHER!"

"Esho!" Ryuuzaki shouted,I began to bawl my eyes out reaching out to kill him. "Esho,It's the medication. You're hallucinating!" Satoru reminded.  
"I'M NOT HALLUCINATING! I KNOW WHAT I HEARD! YOU LEFT ME,RYUUZAKI AND WATARI THERE FOR DEAD!"

"That's not true Esho!" "SHUT UP!" I shouted. My actions began to slow along with my arms. I hid my shoulder in Ryuuzaki's shoulder,beginning to quietly sob. "It's all his fault." I whispered hoarsely.  
Watari sighed,"Anything I can do Ryuuzaki?"

"Please escort Satoru out,I'll let her sleep in my room for the time being." Watari nodded,as Satoru followed behind Watari.

Ryuuzaki picked me up,carrying me to his room. "I know what I saw,I'm not lying. What is the meaning behind all of this?"  
Ryuuzaki looked down at me,as I turned the doorknob for him.

Ryuuzaki walked in laying me down on the bed.  
I gulped trying to find my voice again. "I know what I saw."  
Ryuuzaki sat close to me,eying at me. "What did you see?"

"I remember the car spinning around and around. Watari slamming the breaks,my head slamming against the window. I'm slowly coming to my senses and I see you with your face down Your arm extended out to the right and you're left arm hanging. I remember looking around,and then that's when the fire began to start. I grabbed you and I tried to get you out by kicking down the car door. I dragged you out into the rain,the highway was empty not a single car passed. I had to crawl to get Watari out,my energy was just about to run out. And with the little strength I had left I rescued Watari. And then,I screamed for anyone to help but no-one did. I tried looking for a phone but I didn't have one. So I had to use you're phone. So I called Dad and he said that he couldn't come and he was busy.  
I don't remember his exact words but I remember them being harsh. And that's when the car exploded,so I had to protect you and Watari. With all my strength I carried you back to the headquarters and here we are now."  
L looked at her,with his thumb in his mouth. "I see..you should get some rest. You earned it,Esho-chan."

I curled a small smile,as he got up and walked to the door closing it behind him. I looked to the window,seeing how bright and sunny it was. Why is my father so cruel to me? There has to be a reason.  
Why didn't he answer? Why did he say that I'm hallucinating? Something is very wrong here,and I'm about to get to the bottom of this.

I closed my eyes,as nightmares invited themselves in. I couldn't sleep,not now. I slowly got myself on my feet and headed for the doors,opening it up. I saw 'Matsuda-The-Moron' standing in front of me.  
"S-sorry Esho-Chan,but strict orders from Ryuuzaki that you stay in here." I rolled my eyes about to get past him,but he grabbed my arm. "I will go full measures." He said warningly.

I groaned as I walked back,slamming the doors in front of him. Having no choice to go to bed. Why did he even care? He's only in love for what I did,not for who I am.  
Could he be..in love with me?

Ryuuzaki's POV I sat in my usual position,thinking. It was strange that right after we meet Light Yagami,we get in a car-crash. And before that,the second Kira. I have now just discovered that Kira can control the time of death. What is the meaning behind this? This has to be some sort of code. And what Esho said is true,could Satoru be working for Kira? As a few hours had passed..

Eshos Pov

I walked to the doors,seeing Matsuda was asleep up against the wall. Tip-toeing over his legs,trying not to wake him up. Holding in a yawn,checking the clock. It was only 6:59pm. Wow..late much? Sneaking over to Ryuuzaki's desk I silently pulled the folder that was right beside Ryuuzaki. But with a quick graceful touch,he stopped me grabbing my wrist. "What are you doing? He asked me. "I..wanted to see what you found out so far." He released my wrist gently.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?..wait let me guess,Matsuda fell asleep?" I nodded. "It was easy to walk past him." He glanced up at me. "I see.." "Well,since I'm here." I began. "Can I stay and help?" "First of all,are you feeling alright?" "Yes,I am."  
"I hope you're not lying." He warned.  
"I promise you I'm feeling fine now."

"...Very well then." He gestured me a seat beside him. I took a seat and yawned as I began to look through the files. "A second Kira?" I glanced at him,careful not to make my head spin. "Yes,and what I find strange is that we are in a car crash a few minutes after we meet Light Yagami." "That's too soon for him to make a move,don't you think?" I added.  
"Yes,I think so too."  
"Oh yeah! I also noticed,my father said I was hallucinating that I saw him say that he couldn't come."  
Ryuuzaki looked towards me,tilting his head. Gesturing me to go on. "And the way he acted,it was as if he was sympathetic. Something strange is going on Ryuuzaki,I can feel it."  
"Hm,so I'm not the only one feeling that strange.." He said keeping his sentence ongoing.  
"Aura?" I finished for him.

"Yes,that is the word am I correct?" He said eying at me again.  
I nodded. "Yeah."

Lights POV

I chuckled as I walked through the streets,a car ran past me spilling water all over me. My left eye twitched,as I bawled my fist in the air. "HEY I JUST BOUGHT THIS!" Growling he changed his direction to head home. "Great,100 yen down the toilet."  
I said to myself mumbling. Ryuk,the annoying shinigami appeared before me. "Aw whats wrong? Have a bad day?" "Shut up." I mumbled to him. He laughed a rich laugh,that sent a chill up my spine. "So,what about that Satoru guy?" Light smirked. "He's quite useful to be honest,plus he's apart of the task-force it only makes my job alot easier. If only I could get my hands on her alone,for a few minutes I could probably get her to join me." "That's alot of power you're talking about Light." Ryuk answered.  
I scoffed. "That's just enough power to make the world a better place." I stopped as I looked around making sure no-one was following me,I picked up my phone dialing Satoru's number. "Satoru?"  
"Yeah it's me. What's up?"  
"Are you alone?"  
"Yeah,I am." "I need you to make an arrangement with Esho. I need to get her to join us on her side,has she gotten close to L?"  
"Yeah she has." I gave a cocky laugh. "Good,set up the arrangement ok? And with this information,L will persaue her to go out with me, since I am their suspect." Satoru chuckled. "Alright boy,you take care now." Satoru hung up along with Light.  
"And everything unfolds." I smirked evilly at myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Run Away Troubles part 9

Ryuuzakis POV (Point of View)

The next day..

I watched Esho slowly awaken,  
She sat up groggily,fluttering her eyes to the window in front of her. The moon's light shining on her auburn hair.  
Her eyes a dark chocolate,I thought I had lost myself in them. I looked away,what is wrong with me?

I was about to walk in,but stopped myself. I took a few steps back,careful not to alert her that I was there.  
I turned around and headed to the main room.

I sat down in my normal position,my legs clutched tightly to my chest as I took the papers in my hands going over them.  
And then,..I remembered I haven't ate in a while.

My sweet desserts.  
"Watari." I called,as he walked in beside me. "Yes,Ryuuzaki?" He replied. "Please make me some desserts,I haven't ate them in a while." Watari nodded,as he walked away. "Ryuuzaki?" I turned my head over to my shoulder analyzing that it was Satoru.  
"Yes?" I answered.  
"Ryuuzaki,Light just called saying he wishes to go out to dinner with Esho." A dinner with Esho..? Hm..  
"I see..well I think that Esho should rest." I said turning my wheely chair to Satoru. "She's been through enough-"  
"Ryuuzaki!" Esho called. Speak of the devil,and the devil shall come. Esho appeared and walked by her father. "I think that I should go,after all I may be able to get some information."

"Esho-"  
"I'm fine,I've gotten rest Ryuuzaki." "Yes,but not enough to fully recover."

"Then you can put cameras in the resturant."

Satoru's POV

Damn her! I have to think..unless I take out the cameras. No,then if I did that L would get suspicious. I'll have to call Light and remind him of this as soon as possible. I looked towards Esho,my so called 'Daughter'. Ryuuzaki nodded,"Very well then. I'll put cameras in the resturant." I nodded,as I walked away calling up Light.

Esho looked at Ryuuzaki,who was having a plate of cake,and a tray of sweets beside him and then she gazed at the various amount of sweets beside him. Boy,did this tempt her. But what made it worse,is that her stomach growled.  
Ryuuzaki stopped as he looked toward Esho. "Are you hungry? "N-no-" Unfortunately,her stomach answered for her.

Ryuuzaki grabbed a plate of strawberry shortcake,and handed it to Esho. "Here,it's alright. Take it." Esho blinked as she took the plate delicately. "Thanks." He nodded,as he turned to the screen continuing to work.

As hours had passed,  
Esho was wearing a long black strapless dress,with some beads engraved at her waist. She walked in the main-room,"Alright,I'm ready.  
How do I look?" Ryuuzaki turned around and blinked once,looking like he was ataken back. "Very nice." Was all he said. Esho hid a blush,  
"Er..Th-thank you." Satoru looked at Esho and nodded,"Are you ready to go?" Esho looked up at him. "Yeah." Esho walked beside her father and headed down-stairs,to the car.

Ryuuzaki turned around to his computer,typing in a few things. The cameras at the restaurant,and the cameras to the car. Esho opened the door,Satoru got in first while Esho got in after.

"Hey dad?" Forcing her father to look at her. "Yeah?" "Do you believe that family is found in strange places?"

Satoru looked at her in doubt. "Well,sometimes Esho it is. Karma always has it's way of reaching to us. Consider life like an adventure,there'll be times where you've fallen down. Or times,where you're striving for Infinity."

"Infinity?" Esho tilted her head.  
"It means you'll keep going on until the end."

Esho's lips curled a smile. "Thanks,Dad." Satoru nodded. "Your welcome,my daughter."

I fought to find my voice again,once I did I couldn't say anything. We were there. I got out of the car,and Satoru followed behind me slamming the door making me cringe.

I walked in seeing Light Yagami,with his short brown hair,his eyes matching. His black and white tux with a red tie,what a strange match.  
I smiled as I approached him,"Nice to be seeing you Light Yagami." Light nodded with his fake smile. "Nice to see you here as well." Satoru 'ahemed' interrupting Eshos and Lights talk. "Oh," Light began turning his attention to Satoru. "You must be Satoru." He said extending his hand out,Satoru shook his hand in return. "Well,I'll leave you two be." Satoru said nodding. "Oh and one more thing." Light blinked. "What is it?"

"I better not catch you two doing..'it'." Esho immediately blushed like crazy. "F-father! I'm not that gulliable!"  
Satoru shrugged off her comment and walked away.

Esho turned to Light and smiled,as she bowed her head in respect. Light chuckled,"I got us a table how about we sit down?" Esho looked up and nodded. "Alright,you lead the way." Light extended out his arm to her,she wrapped her arm around his.

Light escorted her to a seat near the table,setting her down before he did.  
Esho placed her hand under her chin glancing at him. "So,you've invited me to dinner. Why did you?"  
Light chuckled,"You're quick to the point,I like that."

Lights POV

I glanced at her,analyzing her features and her expressions. Her red auburn hair long to her mid-back. Esho's dark brown eyes glancing directly at me. Right now,her expressions were serious. "What is this about?" Esho asked.

I chuckled again,I had to admit. She really wasn't patient,I finally got up walking to her. I grabbed her by the hand,pulling her towards me.  
Feeling her petite back. Seeing her flush madly,"H-hey! stop!" Esho said trying to pull away,I kept a tight grip on her as I led her dance room.  
She gave me a dull look. "If you wanted to dance,you could have just asked." I smiled as 'Lacrymosa by Evanescence' began to play.

Tons of people began to join in,and a good thing too so I could tell her my true intentions. I took her hand,and began to dance like "an uptight gentlemen"  
is what I heard Satoru talk to me about. We danced for a while,but not too long to make us tired.  
I then stopped,as she looked up at me with those dark eyes. I slowly leaned towards,but she backed up her head as if she knew I was trying to kiss her. Shaking my head,I leaned towards her ear and whispered.

"I am..Kira."  
I felt her suddenly stop,every gesture in her body deceased. Her eyes widened in shock,I knew she was terrified. "Do not move." I whispered to her.  
"Or I will assault to kill you." I felt her growl slightly,about to make a move.  
" I will kill L if you do not follow what I say." I saw her become immediately still. I felt Ryuk stand between us,Laughing hard. I felt her shudder,which made me flinch.  
Could she actually hear Ryuk? No..does she have a death-note as well?

Making sure not to be too suspicious,I moved my lips to her shoulder,gently giving her kisses to her arm and slowly gliding my hands to her hand,kissing her palm. I saw her blush like mad,as she immediately took her hand back.

Ls POV

I felt my hands tighten my legs,as I looked at the screen feeling my rage build up. Was Esho faking or was she really falling for him?  
I gritted my teeth,but before I could say something. I was interrupted by Watari. "Please try to hold it in." I glanced my eyes over to Watari.  
"Thank you." I felt my hands slowly loosen themselves as I turned back to the screen,seeing Light and Esho being the only ones that are dancing.

Eshos POV I looked up to see Light Yagami's cold and dark glance. I thought for a minute that they've turned red. I saw his cold features,turn into a sympathetic smile.  
"Would you like something to eat?" He asked me. I knew I couldn't back down now,or L would ask questions. I had no choice but to accept. I nodded with a smile.  
"Yes please." Light walked over to me and took me by the arm,as we walked over to our table. He set me down before he could take his.  
We've chatted for a while,and then it was time to go.

I inclined my head,but before I could Light placed his hand underneath my chin laying a gentle kiss ontop of my cheek. I felt my cheeks redden,beginning to feel the heat that spread throughout my face.  
He smiled as he pulled away,"I'll see you soon."

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah,soon." I said as I crawled into the car,Satoru got out slamming the door behind him.  
I tilted my head,as I watched Satoru and Light friendly chit-chat,I couldn't hear because of how sound-proof the windows were.

Stupid L.

Satoru came back,opening the door. As he crawled in,closing the door behind him. Satoru smiled at me,"I guess we have a new member joining the team. I'm pretty certain L will let him join us."

I felt my face go pale,"How..do you mean?" Please don't let Light join.  
Satoru smirked at me. "Light will be joining the Task force."

I inhaled a sharp breath,placing my hand over my mouth to cover my scream.  
"D-did..are you..the excuse..hallucination."

"Yes,Esho. I knew." Satoru smiled. "I believe in his intentions,Esho. I've only joined the task force to help Light." I breathed in and out slowly,digesting this into my brain. "H-how.."

"I'm sorry,Esho. But,if you give word of this to Ryuuzaki I will kill him." His smirk turned into the cold gaze. The cold gaze of the killer.  
These were the demons,my 'so-called-father' told me about.

Hate,jealousy,anger,and looking for something to kill. I felt as if I was dinner just ready to be put in hot boiling water.  
What do I say to Ryuuzaki? Do I just keep sending him in circles..and the second Kira.

...Light is Kira.  
Satoru has been willingly working for him.  
Ryuuzaki will be dead if I tell anyone of the task force,there has to be someway to tell him.  
I'll end up leading Ryuuzaki in circles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Run Away Chapters Part 10 "Jealousy"**

I walked in,just coming back from the dance. "I'm back!" Esho said cheerfully. Not hearing a sound from Ryuuzaki,  
only typing. Maybe he didn't hear her over the typing? "Ryuuzaki?" Esho asked tilting her head.  
Before she could call again,he answered quickly.

"I hear you." He said bluntly,not taking his eyes off the screen. His typing seemed to gotten faster. Esho blinked once,she tilted her head then shaking it. She sat down beside him,but he got up immediately leaving his chair spinning as he walked away into the kitchen.

"Ryuuzaki..?" She called a bit hoarsely. Esho sighed,he's being just like before don't let it get to you. Esho reminded herself. She shook her head,as she stopped the chair from spinning,she sat down in Ryuuzaki's chair,looking at what he was typing.

He found nothing on the second kira whatsoever,but he's still suspecting Light Yagami. The car crash,he didn't find out who did it.  
Pouting,her eyes lit open as L walked out with a slice of strawberry shortcake. And sat a few feet away from her,still typing into the computer.

"Oh yeah! Ryuuzaki! Light said that he wanted to join the task force!"  
That immediately stopped L from typing,he was staring at the screen. Then,picking up his plate he took a bite of his cake shrugging it off.  
"Very well then." Esho nodded with a smile. "Alright,I'm gonna be heading to bed now. I'm tired,I'll see you later."

Still no response from Ryuuzaki. I tilted my head with a frown,and waved as I walked away.

**Ls POV** I laid my cake down beside me,continuing to harshly type into the computer. Closing the top,I went over to where Esho was sitting. Continuing to continue what I had finished. Pressing the keys loudly and yet firmly. The next morning,  
Esho walked out as she yawned slightly. "Morning,Ryuuzaki!" She said cheerfully again. I kept quiet,still typing. Esho tilted her head as she walked towards me,leaning over my shoulder. "Whatcha got so far?" I didn't respond as I looked up to the right. "Watari?" I called. He came out with a smile. "Yes?" "Could you please bring me some strawberry shortcake?"

**Eshos POV** Has he finally gone to his normal self? "Hey,um..Watari?" I called out sheepishly. Watari turned around with a smile,"Would you like some as well?"  
"Er..yes,please." Watari smiled with a nod and walked away. I leaned closer to L trying to watch what he was doing,but suddenly he pressed the key quite hard causing me to be taken back. "What is wrong with you..?" I whispered to him. Before he could respond,  
Watari came in handing us both our cakes,nodding and walking away.

I took a bite,being amazed by it's wonderful taste. "Hey,Ryuuzaki! This is good isn't it?" Ryuuzaki just shrugged his shoulders,not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Ryuuzaki, if you have something on your mind, you know you can talk to me." I looked at him with a curious interest of what he was thinking. Ryuuzaki didnt even take one gaze at me. He just continued to type and eat his bright pink strawberry shortcake. I sighed and continued to enjoy the flavor myself. Suddenly Ryuuzaki stopped typing. I looked up from the cake to him. Still avoiding my face it seems, he finally spoke. "Actually there is something on my mind." he started.  
I straighten my back and listened to what he had to say. "Can you not sit there? In that chair next to me. Watari might put some files for me there." he continued to type.  
I glared at Ryuuzaki after his request. "THAT'S IT?" I yelled. Why was I getting upset anyway? I sighed, calming myself looking away from the unflinched man.  
"If you dont like the idea of that, Miss Esho. Then why dont you get Light? Maybe he'll help you with youre argument." I stared at him. What does Light have to do with this situation? Was he jealous of what happened? I had to know this. I quickly stood up and and looked at him eat his cake and type. I sat my cake on the desk and gave him my most serious look.  
"Are you jealous of Light, Ryuuzaki?" I asked. Ryuuzaki continued to type and eat his cake and completely ignore me. "Watari.." he called. "Can you get me those files? We must work hard to find Kira!" he said playfully it seems. Watari slightly bowed "Of course, Ryuuzaki." and he walked off for the files. I watched Watari leave and then back at the man who completely pushed me out of his life.

"Oh yeah! Ryuuzaki! Light invited us to dinner! Do you wish to come?" I asked with slight interest.

"No thank you,Miss Esho. I'll be having a better dinner here,alone." He said not removing his eyes from the screen. I gave him a stern look,as I looked down at the bright dessert in my hands as I slammed the dessert on his head,making him freeze at what he was doing.

I spreaded the creamy/smashed dessert into his hair and face. Slamming the plate down to the ground,making a loud crash,After my art project was done.  
I wiped the mess off of my hands using his white t-shirt.

I gave a slight smile of aggrivation to him,and walked away.

Ryuuzaki sat there stunned. "Watari?" Watari walked in blinking a few times. "Could you please get me some towels?" Watari nodded,and walked away.

Ryuuzaki,with a few hands wiped away the mess she made. Out of curiosity,he took a bit of the creamy desert on his finger and placed it in his mouth. "...I could always lick myself clean." He said to himself.

The next day,  
Esho walked out wearing a blue pair of jeans,a light green shirt with a creme' mini jacket. And her purse,beside her. Ryuuzaki,continued to work not even looking back to gaze at her. Esho outside the building growling to herself,she looked up and noticed Light waving at her. She smiled,and rushed over to him.  
"Are you ready to go?" Light asked. Esho nodded. "All set!" Light nodded and walked ahead,along with Esho at her side.  
It was nice to be around someone friendly,at least he wasn't as arrogant as Ryuuzaki..  
Okay he's arrogant,but not as bad as Ryuuzaki was. Get him out of your head Esho!  
Esho randomly shook her head. "Damn it!" She mumbled to herself.  
Light tilted his head. "Are you alright?" He said asking Esho worriedly.

Esho mumbled again. "I'll tell you when we get there."  
Light blinked a few times,and nodded. He didn't mind walking in silence.

As time passed..  
Esho was in the store,taking a fork and stabbing her cake imagining it was Ryuuzaki.  
Light stopped drinking his coffee,glancing at her,It was kind of hard to drink coffee peacefully while someone repeatedly stabbing their cake.  
"Kira the cake killer,that'd be something interesting for the headlines."  
"Ugh!" Esho exclaimed putting down her fork. "How do you take it? I feel like I wanna kill him!"  
"Now you know how I feel.." Light mumbled. "What exactly happened?" He asked.

Esho looked around,seeing no-one was really paying attention to them. She looked at Light,gesturing him to come closer.  
Light,following her gesture. He whispered,"What happened?"  
"Ryuuzaki had cameras in the resturant. He must have seen what happened..the other night." Esho's face turned a light pink.  
"And now,he's being completely arrogant and won't talk to me!"

Light leaned back,"I see.." He said placing his arm underneath his chin. "Did you say he could tell you anything?" "I did!" Esho exclaimed a little.  
"And..?"  
"He didn't tell me anything."  
Light sighed. "Jeez.." "Ryuuzaki is so hopeless." Light and Esho said in unison. Esho took a big sigh. This was gonna be long...

**Ryuuzaki's POV** I continued to type,eat my bright pink strawberry shortcake,Did I mention it is my favorite? My eyes,not moving from the computer screen. "Alright,Ryuuzaki. You've been acting weird lately. What's bothering you?"  
My pace at typing slowly deceased,I placed my arms to myself. The same position from that night before. "That night..when Esho and Light were dancing.." I gripped tightly onto my jeans. Watari looked at me as if he understood.  
"And what do you feel..?" "Alot of rage,Watari. Rage,anger,sadness. These are mixed emotions I cannot seem to place a finger on." Watari chuckled instinctively making me look toward him.  
"What you feel..is..." I tilted my head,at his way of explaining. "It's..an awkward feeling." 'Awkward'? Was that the word? Watari sighed,as he got up and walked away.

I added my thumb to my mouth,watching him walk away. Watari turned around looking like he just figured something out. "Ryuuzaki!"  
"Yes?" I said gazing at him. "I think you should tell her,how you feel. It may help." And with that,Watari walked away. I glanced down,lost in thought. Perhaps,coming out and saying it would help.

Esho walked in the door with a smile on her face,but before she could make it to her room. I was blocking her,"Esho.." He started.  
Esho raised a brow,crossing her arms along with her smile fading.

"...I think I have awkward feelings for you." I finally came out and said it. Esho stared at me as if I was a lunatic from outer space.  
"...I think you've already made this conversation awkward." Esho shoved me out of the way,making her way for her room.

Perhaps..that didn't go as well as I planned.

**(Authors Note: Please note that I had help from a friend who helped me write this chapter. Thank you so much!)**


End file.
